An inkjet printing system, as one embodiment of a fluid ejection system, may include a printhead, an ink supply that provides liquid ink to the printhead, and an electronic controller that controls the printhead. The printhead, as one embodiment of a fluid ejection device, ejects ink drops through a plurality of orifices or nozzles.
A fluid ejection device in an inkjet printing system may include fuses as part of a programmable read-only memory (PROM). The fuses are used to store information during the manufacture or use of the device by blowing selected fuses. The blowing of fuses, however, can damage portions of a fluid ejection device. If undesirable fluidic or non-fluidic material comes into contact with a damaged portion near a blown fuse, the fuse may effectively become un-blown and thereby change the bit of information stored by the fuse. At the same time, materials disposed in close proximity to the fuse may affect the thermal or electrical environment of blowing the fuse.